D'où la pertinence du propos
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot yaoi] Un homme rentre fatigué... oui c'est un résumé, le reste est à lire si voul'voul :p


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : OS et le reste est à définir XD.**

**Rating : T **

**Pour qui : ma Lunanamoi parce que j'ai pensé à toi en rentrant à la maison (tard) XD.**

**Une papouille en passant : à la ptite chose là-bas parce que j'ai aussi pensé à toi en écrivant ;o)**

**Résumé : quelqu'un rentre de mission (oubouh le résumé fait 1000 fois mais honnêtement, c'est ce qui se passe XD)**

**Mici : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée, j'ai répondu à tout le monde. **

* * *

* * *

**D'où la pertinence du propos **

**¤ **

**Appartement de deux colocataires, la Terre, 09 octobre AC 204 à 00h00**

¤

Une journée de travail interminable qui avait bien fini par se terminer puisqu'il se retrouvait dans son appartement.

Des bleus à entraîner, des plans de missions à tester, des rapports à taper, des micro réunions censées durer dix minutes (alors que plus d'une heure) pour parler de l'entraînement des bleus, de la planification des missions et du retard dans la frappe des rapports.

Un chat qui s'était mordu la queue -avait rongé son frein-, tenté de s'éclater les griffes – ou d'éclater quelqu'un – parce que c'était précisément ces micros réunions inutiles qui l'avaient retardé dans la frappe de ses rapports

¤

- …

¤

Micros réunions qui l'ont fait rentrer là, maintenant, tout de suite à 00h00, soit 04 heures après son horaire habituel.

Bon d'accord, quand on est Officier Instructeur Preventer on n'a pas d'horaires mais il y a des limites à ne pas avoir d'horaires.

D'habitude il quitte à peu près à 20h00 et commence à peu près à 08h00 du matin.

Quand on n'est pas militaire, quatre heures de plus peut paraître abusé, sans plus.

Mais quand on est Preventer et qu'on a été de garde les jours précédent… cela est tout simplement cruel.

De la cruauté physique et mentale.

Il est donc chez lui, enfin chez son coco –collègue et colocataire et lui.

Sale.

¤

- …

¤

De la boue sur ses boots,

Sur son uniforme kaki.

Même un peu sur ses cheveux.

Seul son portable a été épargné, étui de cuir oblige.

Il essaie de lever les bras.

Il a des aréoles.

Il pue.

Il lève les yeux au plafond.

¤

- …

¤

Il habite au deuxième étage et en a monté six (oui il est fatigué mais non il n'est pas fou, officiellement il habite au deuxième. Officieusement il y a deux étages dits « technique » pour les ascenseurs, plus des escaliers interminables et des demi étages qui faisaient qu'on avait la vague impression de se faire avoir. Impression qui se manifeste surtout quand on est fatigué, ou bardé de courses et/ou les deux ascenseurs sont en panne).

Il se trouve que les ascenseurs sont en panne.

Il s'est demandé pourquoi lui.

Enfin, tout ça c'était fini, enfin, jusqu'au lendemain.

Il va pouvoir se poser et dormir.

¤

- Dormir.

¤

Il met sa clé dans la serrure, tourne la poignée, entre.

Il ôte ses boots difficilement – dehors il pleut et chaussettes mouillées, chaussures infernales à retirer.

Il ouvre l'interrupteur sur sa droite et son appartement froid et conventionnel, spartiate aux murs beiges et nus comme son bureau et au sol recouvert de lino.

Il vient d'emménager, c'est pour ça que c'est moche.

Et ah oui il a la flemme. Et son colocataire aussi.

¤

-Trop de lumière.

¤

Il a mal aux yeux alors il les ferme.

Il sent pointer la migraine.

Il n'a qu'une envie : se déshabiller et prendre une douche.

Cela faisait deux ?

Hm.

Deux en un.

Un bon bain chaud…

Non une douche.

Au plus rapide.

Une esquisse de sourire.

Il referme la porte et…

¤

- Heero t'es rentré ?

-…

¤

Pour un peu il avait failli dire « home sweet home »

Enfin…

« Hn, sweet, hn »

¤

- Tu tombes bien.

¤

Tu fais chier.

« Tu tombes bien ».

Non, pas cette phrase, elle était synonyme d'apocalypse.

Il ouvre les yeux et décoche son regard laser, le plus meurtrier de l'histoire des colonies.

Le colocataire ignore complètement l'attaque et se contente d'avancer pied nu vers lui, de se gratter méthodiquement les fesses à travers son bas de jogging gris tout en lisant les informations de son Palm.

¤

- Une m'a dit que je devais voir avec toi pour les rapports de mission Sigma et Omega.

¤

Il n'a pas dû regarder assez fort alors il se concentre plus encore et son regard se fait très, très sombre.

Il a figé le papillon de nuit dans son vol et celui-ci s'est méchamment posé sur le sommet du crâne de son colocataire.

Des cheveux couleur noisette nattés jusqu'aux reins, les mèches asymétriques encadrant un visage fin et masculin, aux pommettes hautes, au regard indigo et à la bouche ourlée, coquine.

Mais le pli de ces lèvres était aussi sérieux que le regard.

Comment pouvait-il être sérieux avec un papillon mort sur la tête…

¤

- …

¤

Un battement d'ailes, un cou chatouillé, un débardeur blanc frôlé, un mouvement de recul et une natte soulevée.

Ah, le lépidoptère n'était pas mort, finalement. Le regard de tueur n'était plus ce qu'il était.

Et l'autre qui continue et qui avance jusqu'à se trouver à une courte distance de lui, sans envahir son espace vital.

¤

- Je dois transmettre tes conclusions à mon équipe pour blablablablablablabla blabalabalablabla.

¤

Heero ne comprend plus rien de ce qui est dit.

Il veut s'écraser, oui, comme une merde dans un endroit moelleux, torpillant au passage le vieil adage qui disait qu'il n'y avait pas d'heures pour les braves.

Il avait été suffisamment brave dans sa vie.

Oui il y avait une heure : une heure pour pioncer.

Il pose son portable près du porte-manteau en attendant…

En attendant quoi ?

Qu'il ait la force de bouger ?

Et l'autre qui parle et parle et parle, pas pour ne rien dire non.

Il sait que c'est urgent.

Il le sait tout ça.

Mais merde ?

Merde ?

Ça ne pouvait pas…

¤

- … attendre que je me déshabille ?

¤

Un haussement de sourcil noisette, qui le fait lever les yeux.

¤

- Hein ?

- Ça ne peut pas attendre que je me déshabille ?

¤

Un éclair de malice dans le regard indigo.

Un palm posé sur l'étui d'un portable.

Un éclair de lucidité dans le regard bleu glacier.

¤

- Oh si Heero.

- Duo ? Ce n'est pas ce…

- Mais j'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire, Heero.

¤

Des mains qui déboutonnent une chemise boueuse.

¤

- Tu as demandé si ça pouvait attendre que tu te déshabilles.

- Pas dans ce sens…

- Quoi Heero ? Tu n'aimes pas le sens que ça prend ?

¤

Une jambe qui écarte tout doucement des cuisses avant de reculer.

Pas si vite.

Pas trop vite.

Un petit rire.

¤

- D'où la pertinence du propos. Je prends tout ce qui est dit pour argent comptant, tu le sais.

- Tu me fais dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

- A toi d'être plus clair, beau gosse.

¤

Une jambe qui recule, des mains qui s'appuient plus fort contre un torse.

Un corps acculé qui se colle contre une porte.

Chaud.

Chaud.

Chaud.

Un chuchotement et des yeux qu'on ne voit pas mais qui se voilent.

¤

- Tu m'as posé une question simple, Heero. Tu m'as demandé si ça pouvait attendre que tu te déshabilles.

-…

- Et je te réponds, oui.

-…

- Oui _Heero_… ça peut **largement** attendre que _je_ te déshabille.

- Je peux me changer tout seul.

- Tu es fatigué, babe, souviens-toi, tu l'as dit toi-même.

¤

Des mains qui caressent des pectoraux chauds, puissants.

Des lèvres qui se posent dans un cou qui sent bon, qui font oublier les aisselles un peu foireuses.

Enfin le propriétaire ne les oublie pas et fronce le nez.

¤

- J'ai besoin d'une douche…

- Je la prendrai avec toi…

- Duo…

¤

Un petit rire.

Un corps qui frissonne malgré Yuy.

Heero Yuy ne frissonne pas.

Il a une réaction physique à un événement extérieur.

¤

- Je te frotterai même le dos.

- Tu aimes trop ton nouveau gel douche.

- J'aime ton odeur après « Fièvre chocolat ». Et en plus ça rend la peau toute douce.

¤

Des lèvres qui effleurent le tracé du visage, une pommette, soufflent contre une oreille avant de s'y déposer.

Avant de la prendre.

La mordiller.

La lécher consciencieusement.

Des mains qui se posent instinctivement autour d'une taille recouverte de blanc, cherchant la peau et la faisant frissonner, parce que les doigts sont glacés.

Mais le cœur, le sang est chaud.

Le cœur palpite un peu, beaucoup, passionnément.

¤

- J'ai la migraine, Duo…

- J'ai le calibre qu'il te faut. Je vais te l'exploser moi ta migraine.

- …

- Je vais libérer des endorphines. Tellement que tu ne sauras même plus pourquoi tu as émis une objection.

¤

Une main qui frôle un pantalon gorgé.

Un couinement silencieux.

Une respiration qui s'entrecoupe.

Un sourire et les doigts caressent le renflement du pantalon, sans l'ouvrir.

Sourire qui murmure.

¤

- Je vais te droguer à moi, espèce de drogué du taf.

¤

Les mains sages entrent tout aussi sagement sous le bas de jogging, tout doucement, pour caresser le haut des fesses.

Les mains moins sages remontent le pantalon, effleurent du bout des ongles les flancs, les côtes, les épaules, pour venir se poser sur la nuque.

Un sourire fatigué et un sourire coquin se rapprochent.

Et…

Un froncement de nez.

¤

- Ouah Heero… sous cet angle, tu schnouffes !

- Toi aussi.

- Hey !

¤

Des protestations happées par des lèvres au demi-sourire aussi doux qu'ironique.

Sa migraine s'était envolée… en même temps que son envie de dormir.

Il était bien un homme, finalement.

¤

- Hn ?

- Attends, tu vas voir, toi…

- …

- Je vais te mettre la fièvre…

- …

- Pendant… des heures comme dirait l'autre…

¤

Un Duo qui entrouvre la bouche, lèche les lèvres tout près des siennes, fourrage dans les courts cheveux au niveau de la nuque, frotte doucement, calmement son entrejambe contre une autre… et met le soldat littéralement

à

genoux.

« Hn, sweet hn »

Pertinente impertinence.

Impact.

Satisfaction garantie.

Frapper un ennemi terrassé de fatigue par une subtile caresse.

Réveiller son ardeur.

Saupoudrer de mots tendancieux.

Servir bouillant.

A consommer sans modération.

De préférence après une douche chocolatée….

¤

THE END

¤

Quatre, nu sous sa robe de chambre noire, passant une main manucurée dans une barbe d'une journée ; observa le projet sous forme de story-board que Duo et Hilde avaient plus ou moins dessinés/scannés d'après les souvenirs de l'imbécile.

¤

- Non mais ils croient sérieusement que ce truc fera une bonne pub ? Me faire perdre du temps comme ça…

¤

Et Quatre, grognon, retourna se coucher auprès de Trowa, en ayant bien pris soin d'éteindre son ordinateur.

Non mais l'arrivée des nouveaux messages, quand on ne coupait pas le son, ça faisait du bruit, surtout quand on dormait.

Quatre avait à peine atteint le lit (que sa robe de chambre avait disparu ?) qu'il se demandait pourquoi il avait pris le temps de l'éteindre son portable.

Trowa réveillé, nu, mais surtout réveillé, ils faisaient bien plus de bruit qu'un haut-parleur à fond…

Hm…

Il regarderait à nouveau le story-board…

Si…

S'il se rappelait qui il était le lendemain.

Eventuellement.

A la limite.

A la rigu…

¤

- Encore, Trowa ! Vas-y…

- … ¤ petit sourire en coin ¤

¤

Oula, c'était pas gagné.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

* * *

XDDDD !

Bienvenue dans la suite directe de « d'où l'importance du dialogue » XDXDXD

Ça m'est venu en rentrant chez mes parents, mon père arrive et me mitraille de question et je lui dis : « ça peut pas attendre que je me déshabille » ?

J'avais encore le manteau sur moi XD. Et donc ça a donné ça.

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cette chose vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma choupie ! **

**Mici et à bientôt ! Et proposez en paix XDXDXD**

**Mithy ¤ naze ¤ **


End file.
